The Tease
by Lis123
Summary: Edward Cullen is very superfical. Bella Swan is the new, overweight girl. What happens when they are assigned as Biology partners? Rated Mature for some future, somewhat sexual scenes. All human!FIXING
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Most of this story takes place in Biology class. I will not be posting another chapter until I'm done with The Bet first. Unless, I feel like being nice, lol! Let me know what you think! ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

"Look at that one, ewe!

My friends and I judged the girls at school, making fun.

"Oh god, don't look now but there's Bella Swan." One said.

My friends snickered as I turned her way, curious as to what this newcomer looked like.

I eyed her back side as she was facing the other way. Disgusted by her overweight body, already uninterested, I joined my friends in laughter.

"There she blows!"

* * *

**Biology Class**

I sat in biology bored, wanting class to end as soon as it began. This was the one class I didn't have with my friends, the one class I had to actually pay attention in.

My charms worked on the lady teachers but unfortunately, my biology teacher was a guy and I don't swing that way. No matter how desperately I might need to pass.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. I rolled my eyes as our teacher began his lecture. However, as soon as the lecture started, it ended, being interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

**Thank god, I'm sick of these boring, pointless lectures.**

I began to doodle not caring what the reason was, for the interruption, when I heard a girl's voice.

"Sorry, I think this is my next class." She said apologetic.

"What's your name?" Our teacher asked.

"Swan, Bella Swan." She answered.

I looked up in shock.

**Did I hear her correctly?**

I scanned her body over as our teacher continued his interrogation.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan, we have a seat for you over there."

I groaned as he pointed to the chair next to mine.

**Great, I'm going to actually have to converse with this girl.**

I rolled my eyes, turning towards the window, silently cursing my luck as the girl took her seat next to mine. Suddenly, a voice filled the air, her voice.

"Umm, sorry to bug you but can you please tell me what page we are on?" She asked.

I turned annoyed than gasped seeing her face for the first time. She looked like an angel.

Her hair was a long and flowy light brown, which covered parts of her face. Her skin looked delicate with its light creamy color.

Her eyes were golden brown, soft yet intense and those lips, soft, full, ripe, begging to be touched.

Her body…

I groaned disgusted, snapping out of my trance.

**Her body.**

The girl looked worried.

"Hello, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, ignoring her comment, pointing to the page in her book.

"Here" I stated, before turning back to the window.

I heard her give a low thanks. I nodded as I continued looking out the window, waiting for class to end. Once the bell rang relief hit me, I rushed to the exit. Come to think about it I was the first one out.

I headed to lunch with my friends. Every so often I would hear some sort of greeting such as "Hey Edward."

"What's up Edward?"

"Hi, Edward."

Not to mention the stares and gasps I got from pretty much the whole student body of girls at school.

Most people would probably be put off by this, not me, I was used to it. I'm not trying to sound cocky but I'm pretty well known around here, known as one of the popular, somewhat smart, charming, attractive people.

**Yup, I'm pretty lucky; I can have any girl I want. **

**A model even.**

I smirked just thinking about it.

**God my ego's big.**

I headed to my usual table, my friends waiting for me there.

"Yo Edward, what's up?" One greeted.

I shrugged.

"Not much, biology was killer today. You'll never guess who is in my class."

"Who?" They all asked at once.

"Bella Swan." I said with distaste.

They chuckled as I continued.

"It's not funny, and now she's my freaken lab partner."

Their laughter grew.

"You better be careful Edward, you don't want her to go fall for you now." One of my friends teased.

I groaned frustrated.

**Great, I didn't even think of that.**

**It's bound to happen; most girls follow me around like a lost puppy at Just a hi, a smile or even a nod.**

**Why would this girl be any different?**

**I'm doomed.**

The snickers at the table were soon cut off at the mention of Bella. I quickly looked up to see what they were talking about. Sure enough, there was Bella Swan a couple of rows away. Unsure, sitting at a nearly empty table.

**If I wasn't annoyed by her I would of pity her.**

Suddenly, she looked in my direction.

**Shit, was I just staring at her and for how long?**

**This is new for me. Usually the girls did the staring not the other way around.**

**What is it about this girl that has me so unglued?**

Just as I was coming out of my thoughts, I felt a girl sit on my lap.

"Hey Edward, You never called." She declared, play pouting.

I tried to trace my mind as to what her name was, I had no clue. For all I know she could have been messing with me, someone I didn't even know.

**I shudder to think.**

I played it cool.

"Must have slipped my mind." I smirked weakly, seeing that the girl wasn't exactly bad looking.

She blushed in return and went on, talking about some stupid shit I could carless about.

As my curiosity got the better of me, I glanced back in Bella's direction, she stared back. Feeling caught, I quickly looked away.

**Shit, I can only guess what this must look like to her with this girl on my lap.**

**Why should I care what she thinks, I don't. **

Feeling uncomfortable, I moved the girl off my lap. She went on about Friday night, kissing my cheek before leaving.

I rolled my eyes, whipping my cheek in disgust, as my men laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: I decided to be nice, lol! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was my first day here. It was very never racking trying to find my classes as I got constant stares. I wanted it to all be over with already.

I looked everywhere but I could not find my next class.

**Great I'm going to be late my first day, not the best impression.**

Finally after a couple of minutes I found my room, opening the door. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I blushed embarrassed realizing I interrupted the teacher's discussion.

**I hope he won't take it against me.**

I took a deep breath trying to be brave.

"Sorry, I think this is my class." I said apologetic.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Swan, Bella Swan."

He nodded, looking at the paper in front of him.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan, we have a seat for you over there."

I looked over to where the teacher pointed, heading over.

Once in my seat, I took out my book and tried to figure out what page everyone was on but with no success. I turned to the person on my left, who was staring out the window without a care in the world. I had a feeling he probably didn't know what page everyone was on as well but I took a chance.

"Umm, sorry to bug you but can you please tell me what page we are on?" I asked.

I watched as he turned sighing, obviously annoyed by something. My voice got caught in my throat as he faced me.

**He's gorgeous.**

I know I shouldn't have thought of that considering I have a man but damn, he was the kind of guy that took your breath away, literally. I had to silently remind myself to breath. I suddenly realized he wasn't answering back, just looking forward, almost as if he was daydreaming about something.

**What the hell is he looking at?**

Trying to get his attention again I spoke.

"Hello, are you okay?" I asked, somewhat worried.

Finally, he came around pointing to the page in my book.

"Here" He said, before turning back to the window.

Feeling weird I offered a low thanks. He nodded as he continued looking outside.

**Ok, what kind of drugs is he on?**

As soon as the bell rang, he shot out of his seat heading towards the exit. I was shocked to see him be the first to leave.

**What's his problem?**

I went to lunch feeling awkward as I noticed different clicks sitting together. Not knowing anyone I sat at an empty table. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I slowly looked up to see him, my lap partner, looking in my direction.

**Is he staring at me?**

Confused I looked be hide me certain he was looking at some else, but when I turned I noticed everyone was deep in conversation. As I turned back around I spotted a girl headed towards his group. I was shocked and somewhat envious as she went over sitting on his lap.

**That must be his girlfriend.**

I shook the thoughts from my head as he looked at the girl in total shock and confusion, telling me otherwise. His eyes met mine again; I blushed as he caught me looking at them somewhat curious. His eyes immediately went back to the girl in his lap, looking annoyed. I watched in amusement as he shooed the girl away.

* * *

**Note:** As always love reviews. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

The next day in Biology I waited impatiently for Bella to walk through the door. I don't know why but I had to see her, I was becoming obsessed and that was a scary thought.

My breath caught in my throat as she walked in. Even more when she started smiling in my direction, but it soon fell. I wondered what I must have looked like, some crazy stalker freak.

I tried to control my emotions as she came over hesitantly. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she sat down taking her books out. She soon turned in my direction; I freaked whipping my face towards the window.

**Shit, what is wrong with me?**

**I never reacted this why before.**

I couldn't help it, I turned back to her but it was obvious now she was trying to avoid me, staring at the front of the class as the teacher lectured.

**It's now or never.**

"Hi- my voice broke.

**Shit, I can't even talk now.**

She turned shocked as I continued.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella right?"

**Of course she's Bella you idiot!**

**You heard her name like ten times already.**

**She doesn't know that.**

I secretly fought with myself. She nodded uneasy.

"Yeah." She replied before turning back to the lecture.

I winched in pain.

**This isn't helping.**

**Most girls swooned over me. However, she was quite the opposite, standoffish.**

**Maybe she's not attracted to me?**

I laughed at myself.

**No, that's ridiculous.**

Desperate to get her to talk to me I said the first thing that came to me.

"So, how do you like the weather?"

**How do you like the weather?**

**God, how did I ever get popular?**

She turned to me, looking at me weird.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah." I answered, hoping she wouldn't laugh in my face.

She bit her lip, drawling me to it.

"I don't like the rain." She confessed.

Suddenly curiosity hit me.

"Why did you move here than, the wettest place on earth?" I asked, snickering.

She sighed.

"Long story."

I shrugged.

"I got time."

I almost didn't believe my own words; I covered up, pointing to the teacher.

"He can go on like this for hours."

She suddenly laughed, making me jump.

**That smile, irresistible.**

**Those eyes, sparkling.**

I couldn't help but gaze in them, listening contently or at least I thought I was.

"Edward, are you listening?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I asked clueless.

She sighed shaking her head.

"This weekend?"

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Sure?" I answered, unsure.

Bella gave me a weird look, snickering.

"You're too much." She stated.

I smiled at this than hide it trying to keep to code.

**I want to kiss you, could you please lose weight?**

**Next day in Biology**

I hated to admit it but biology was becoming my favorite class. I couldn't help but grin widely as Bella came in. Of course right after I hide it behind my pout. We were watching a movie, most people were anyways.

I was watching Bella in the dark with just the glow of the screen that touched her. I watched her reactions. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Please, I can't believe I use to be like that." She said turning to me.

I stuttered off guard.

"Ww-what, like what?"

She smirked at my reaction than started annoyed.

"I used to think like that, like oh, let me lose weight to get some guys attention bullshit."

I was shocked by her confession.

"Bella Swan curses?" I teased.

She playfully smirked back.

"Hey, I'm not as innocent as I look." She stated.

I looked her over mumbling under my breath.

"I hope not."

She turned to me.

"What?"

Embarrassed she might have heard me I answered quickly.

"Nothing."

And so began our little biology friendship.

* * *

**Note:** Love Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I should warn you this story is very brief as far as the size of words each chapter. Also, the story is not very detailed, I wrote this story a while ago and I noticed when I write I tend to write short, right to the point kind of sentences. I'm trying to work on that with my other stories. However, since I already have this one written out I don't see the point in rewriting my story. Honestly, it's a lot of work and I already have enough to do without added to it. Hope you like it. ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

I headed to Biology all smiles, feeling a rush at seeing my lab partner again. Once I got to class my smile fell flat. There he was starting intensely in my direction, wincing as if he was in pain. The way he looked scared me.

I quickly rubbed it off heading to my seat. I avoided his stares as I took my seat. Obviously he wanted nothing to do with me as he turned his head quickly towards the window, like the first day.

My attention went to the teacher as he began to talk. Suddenly his voice filled the air.

"Hi."

I jumped slightly not expecting that.

**He spoke.**

My eyes immediately locked on his as he continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella right?"

Shocked he actually talked to me, I nodded. It took me a minute to respond.

"Yeah." I replied before turning back to the lecture.

"So, how do you like the weather?" He asked.

I looked at him confused.

**Is he serious?**

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah." He answered.

I almost laughed at his question but seeing how out of place he looked I decided against it.

"I don't like the rain." I answered.

"Why did you move here than, the wettest place on earth?" he asked, snickering.

**Even his laugh is adorable.**

"Long story." I said thinking he wouldn't want to hear my stupid boring story and see how pathetic my life was.

"I got time." He replied.

I froze trying to read him, he continued pointing to the teacher, breaking my stare.

"He can go on like this for hours."

I laughed seeing his point our teacher did like to talk.

**What the hell, can't hurt right?**

"Well, my mom started dating this guy and one thing lead to another and they got engaged and decided to move to Florida. I decided to come here and live with my dad. I'm actually supposed to visit them this weekend." I confessed.

I looked over at Edward who looked to be deep in thought.

"Edward, are you listening?" I asked, testing to see if he heard a word I said I repeated the last thing I said.

"This weekend?" I questioned.

"Sure?" He answered unsure.

I snickered knowing he wasn't paying attention. Not that I could blame him, I got bored just talking about it.

"You're too much." I responded.

I weakly smiled watching as the edges of Edward's mouth arched up as if to smile back but it dropped soon after as if he was battling with himself not to smile. I looked at him amused.

* * *

**Next day in Biology**

I headed to class excited to see Edward again. As I walked in, he looked in my direction giving me the cutest smile but then of course true to Edward fashion he hid it which was even cuter.

I shook the thoughts from my head heading to my seat. The teacher told us we were going to watch a movie on overweight kids of today and the effects it has on them.

**Great, the story of my life.**

I wasn't stupid I knew I was out of shape but it's not something I wanted flashed in my face. I dealt with my problem and didn't need it to come back to bite me.

I sighed as the movie started, pretending to be interested. Halfway through the movie I felt eyes on me, but I ignored them.

Pissed at the film I went off.

"Please, I can't believe I use to be like that."

Turning to face Edward, who looked like a deer in headlights as I caught him staring.

"Ww-what, like what?" He questioned trying to hold his ground.

I snickered as he stuttered.

**How cute.**

"I used to think like that, like oh, let me lose weight to get some guys attention bullshit." I confessed.

**I know I shouldn't have cursed but I couldn't help it.**

I watched Edward's reaction amused. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Bella Swan curses?" he teased.

I smirked back.

"Hey, I'm not as innocent as I look."

I heard Edward respond with something but I couldn't figure out what. Curious I asked.

"What?"

He shook his head as if it wasn't important.

"Nothing."

I smiled to myself.

**This is the beginning of a great friendship.**

* * *

**Note:** Next one should get interesting, Edward meets Bella's boyfriend. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I headed to class in a rush. I don't know why, I wasn't even close to being late. Just the thought of Bella made my adrenaline pump.

Once I got inside, I froze shocked to see she was already there. She looked up at me smirking.

"Beat you." She teased.

**God, she's adorable.**

I couldn't help but smile as I headed to my seat. Our teacher showed up soon after.

"Ok class, today we are going to be getting into our groups." He announced.

I zoned out watching Bella as our teacher went on discussing our new assignment. He had Bella's full attention which I took full advantage of looking her over.

Her body was still out of whack but strangely enough it barely bothered me anymore. It was just something I had to deal with, with her and I was more than willing to.

I watched drawn as she freed her hair from her hair tie. Her locks covered parts of her face. Though tempted to move the strains away from her face I opposed.

I turned my attention back to our teacher trying to concentrate but having difficulty. Suddenly, Bella's pencil fell off the table. "Oh, crap." She said frustrated as she looked down for her pencil.

I looked down as well noticing the pencil was closer to me than her.

"I got it." I said leaning down to retrieve it.

Before I knew it we both went for it banging our heads in the process.

"Owe!" We exclaimed at the same time.

I blushed embarrassed.

**I blushed, me, a guy, blushed for goodness sakes.**

Recovering from my embarrassment, I quickly rubbed my head before continuing to pick up her pencil. Noticing Bella was still busy massaging her head, I couldn't help but smell her hair on my way back up.

**Its official, I'm sick.**

"Here you go." I said slowly handing her pencil back, trying not to lose my nerve.

She took it willingly.

"Thanks." She said grateful giving me a smile.

I nodded, afraid what would come out of my mouth if I opened it.

Once class was over, I stood by the door waiting for Bella.

**I'm waiting for Bella?**

**Dear lord, I was whipped and I wasn't even having sex with the girl let alone kissing her.**

**God how I want to.**

**Snap out of it!**

Bella soon appeared looking at me weird.

"You're waiting for someone too?" She asked curious.

**Too?**

"I, I…" I tried to explain myself failing.

Bella watched me amused, snickering.

**Speak Edward, speak!**

Just as I was about to attempt to tell Bella again I was waiting for her, a tall, built, tan guy came out of nowhere.

"Hey babe!" He greeted, heading over.

I looked over my shoulder wondering who he could be possible be referring to as babe. I looked confused as I noticed no one else was in the hall except us.

**No, he can't be talking about Bella.**

I turned back stunned to see the guy now standing in front of us. His eyes glued to Bella. She blushed, shy.

"Hey."

I looked between the two, dumbfounded.

Before I could register what was happening, the guy leaned down pecking Bella on the lips. I flinched feeling uncomfortable.

**She's seeing someone?**

**Who the hell would date her?**

**Apparently this guy.**

There was just something off about these two. Not that I was checking the guy out or anything but he looked like he could do a lot better and yet he chose Bella.

**I don't get it.**

Once they were done greeting each other Bella turned to me obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, this is Jake my boyfriend, Jake this is Edward, a friend." She stated.

I flinched at her words.

**Friend, god how I hate that word.**

Jake finally took notice to me nodding in my direction.

"Hey man." He greeted.

I nodded back in response afraid I might say something I would regret.

Jake turned his attention back to Bella.

"Ready to go babe?"

**Again with the babe crap.**

My breathing picked up as I watched him grabbed Bella's waist, bringing her closer to him in the process. I waited anxious for her response, hoping maybe she would blow him off and hang out with me.

Bella turned back to me, looking unsure.

"See you tomorrow."

I just stood there nodding yet again, feeling stupid and incredibly pissed off and confused.

**Why does this bother me so much?**

* * *

**Note:** Review Please! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read first:** The following is the answer to the question that is probably on every bodies mind.

**How big is Bella?**

Bella is supposed to be about forty to fifty pounds overweight. I checked online and supposedly that is considered obese.

I know someone people thought or wanted her to be bigger for a more interesting storyline; however I wanted her to be big but not too big. I wanted Bella to be more believable, seeing how most people in today's world have meat on their bones. I didn't want to make her too big to where she had a hard time doing things; just enough to maybe turn some heads.

Also, I thought it would be better to have her closer to being overweight than obese to show just how superficial Edward is. Most people would accept someone that size. Normally, Edward would just ignore someone like her; however, since he is starting to like her it is hard to ignore considering that is how he judges people.

By how they look, not to mention he is used to liking the basic stick figure girl without any thoughts of her own. Out of nowhere, this girl comes with some meat on her bones, who speaks her mind and not only that but has a man, who in Edward's opinion looks healthy and somewhat attractive, so it's hard for him to see them together.

Maybe his even a little upset that someone else saw how great she was before he did? Later on, I'll explain how Bella and Jacob met. ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

I got to class early, I don't know why but I wanted to get there before Edward. Maybe so I could see his shocked expression.

I watched as he came in almost in a rush. His eyes meant mine, a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Beat you." I teased.

Edward took his seat as the teacher began to speak.

"Ok class, today we are going to be getting into our groups."

**Great, Edward and I can chill.**

As the teacher went on discussing our assignment I started to feel a headache coming on. Feeling the strain come from my hair tie I immediately took it out, wanting relief. I ended up knocking my pencil off the table in the process.

"Oh crap." I whined, stressed out.

I looked for it under the table, seeing it was under Edward's chair. I leaned down trying to get it when I heard Edward speak.

"I'll get it."

I wasn't sure he was talking to me till I felt our heads collide.

"Owe!"

I began to rub the pain away as Edward continued picking up my pencil.

"Here you go." He said placing my pencil in front of me.

I smiled taking it.

"Thanks."

The rest of class went by pretty fast.

**Where did the time go?**

As the bell rang I watched Edward grabbed his things quickly as if he was going to be late for something, I waited wondering if he was going to say anything to me before heading out. However, once he had everything he headed out without so much as a glance in my direction.

I sighed, waking up from my thoughts realizing I was close to the last person to leave. I collected my things heading out to meet my boyfriend. As I got out to the hall I noticed Edward was still there leaning against the wall, looking nervous.

**I thought he was in a rush to leave?**

**What is he waiting for?**

I looked him over strangely. He turned seeing me, moving away from the wall.

"Are you waiting for someone too?" I asked trying to kill the awkwardness that was now there.

"I, I…" He stuttered.

I snickered amused as he tried to explain. I looked down the hall seeing a tall figure start to come over. I smiled realizing it was Jake.

"Hey Babe!" He greeted coming over towards me.

I blushed slightly, looking him over. He was wearing comfortable fit blue jeans with a somewhat tight black shirt, showing off his nice physique.

"Hey." I replied as he came over pecking my lips.

I suddenly felt embarrassed remembering we had an audience. I turned towards Edward looking at his confused state.

"Oh, this is Jake my boyfriend, Jake this is Edward, a friend." I stated.

Jake nodded his head acknowledging Edward.

"Hey man."

Edward nodded back in response.

Jake turned his attention back to me.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked grabbing my waist.

Usually I would love such affection gestures however; it was different knowing Edward was watching us.

I know most people would think Jake was claiming what was his. Which was further from the truth, Jake was always an affection guy, I just didn't want Edward to get offended thinking Jake didn't trust him.

I looked over at Edward trying to read his face. However, he showed no emotion.

"See you tomorrow."

Edward nodded silently as I walked out with Jake.

* * *

**Note**: Next chapter things get somewhat more physical between Edward and Bella. Also, we get to hear what Edward thinks of Bella now after meeting Jake. Reviews are the best! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Since some people are getting confused on when Edward's dream starts and ends I decided to change the writing to Italics. I got out work early today, so lucky for you guys you get chapter 7 early. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

The whole vibe in Biology was tense. I think Bella could sense it.

"You okay, you're very quiet?" She asked concerned.

**How could you have a boyfriend! **

**A decent one at that, I mean have you looked in the mirror?**

**I can't believe I converse with this girl, had feelings for this girl!**

Not looking up from my book, I answered low.

"I'm fine."

Bella sighed letting it go. I watched as she headed towards the cabinets in the back of the room, trying to get something off the top shelf for today's assignment. I observed her pissed, feeling betrayed by my feelings and by her for not turning out the way I hoped.

I noticed Bella was struggling, not able to reach the top shelf. I sighed meeting defeat, heading over.

"Here, let me." I offered moving over towards the cabinet.

Bella attempted to move out of my way to give me more room.

However, having no patience, I moved quickly behind her, reaching up to get what she desired. In the process of my quick actions, I accidentally rubbed against her back side. I silently cursed at the closeness. As I grabbed what Bella was looking for, a gasp escaped her mouth.

**Maybe I do have an effect on her after all.**

I grinned, enjoying the moment. Pushing my luck, I acted as though I needed something else on the shelf stretching again. I grabbed her waist with one hand, pushing her hard into the cabinets, pinning her body against mine.

I heard yet another gasp came out of her. I could feel my excitement grow in my pants and I'm pretty sure she felt it too. I leaned in smelling her hair, taking in her scent before pushing away from her. I sat back down in my seat without a care in the world, acting as if what just happened was purely an accident.

After the shock wore off, Bella headed back to our table. Bella griped the table for support as she sat down, as if she was afraid her knees would give out. I silently congratulated myself.

**Maybe I'm not losing my touch after all.**

After class, the same girl from the lunch room that one day found me. I cursed under my breath as she headed over, trying to act sexy.

**I would burst out laughing if she fell right now.**

I lightly snickered at the thought as she got closer. Her smile grew seeing this, thinking it was a positive thing.

**Man, if she only knew.**

I turned noticing Bella coming out of class saying goodbye to some classmates. Suddenly, I got an idea. I waited for Bella to look in my direction.

As soon as I knew she was looking, I swept the girl I didn't very much know into my arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella gasped shock, turning away from the view.

I smirked against the girl's lips pulling away. Just as the girl was about to talk, I cut her off, dismissing her before she could. I snickered at the girl's confusion, as she left dumbfounded.

**Definitely an airhead.**

I headed over to where Bella was. She looked at me curious and somewhat embarrassed.

"That your girl?" She asked trying to act as though it didn't bug her.

**Oh yeah, definitely hit a nerve.**

I smirked showing full confidence.

"One of many."

Bella looked disgusted, turning away. I could feel the tension in the air. I looked down the hall noticing Jake was nowhere.

"So where's lover boy?" I asked looking over at stressed out Bella.

She shrugged, looking down at her watch.

"Late."

I snickered at her dry humor.

"I can take you home." I offered suddenly hopeful.

Bella turned to me, eyeing me as if she didn't trust me.

"Come on, were friends right?" I said trying to convince her to come with me.

Bella took a deep breath as though in thought.

"Ok." She agreed.

A smiled spread across my face as we headed out.

I was so excited to have her with me in my car and all we were doing was seating.

**God I'm becoming a nerd.**

Bella silently looked out the window biting her nails nervously as I started the car. Suddenly she turned in my direction me, scanning me over. Her eyes met mine, I chuckled as she blush knowing she got caught looking.

I turned my attention back to the road as Bella spoke.

"Edward?" She questioned with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Hmm?" I asked turning down a road.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Bella blurted out.

I froze shocked at her question.

"What?" I exclaimed, glancing at her quickly.

Bella turned red from embarrassment. Shit, even I was embarrassed.

**Who would have thought Mr. Sex God himself, embarrassed at just the mention of the word.**

I turned back to the road, silently thinking.

**How long has it been, a month?**

**Maybe that's why I've been acting so weird. Sure, that's it; I just need to get laid.**

Realizing that Bella was still waiting for an answer I turned my attention back to her.

"Why?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Bella shrugged as if she wasn't even sure why she wanted to know.

I shook my head trying to focus on driving. I looked back at the road, realizing that I stopped the car.

**That's strange I don't remember turning the car off, man, I'm losing it.**

**Get a grip, one sex question and you're all unglued.**

_I cleared my thoughts about to start the car again when out of nowhere Bella grabbed my hand. I gave her a questioning look. Suddenly, she got up and straddled me. My mind started to race._

_**Bella Swan is fucking straddling me!**_

_I gasped closing my eyes as I tried to get a grip on the situation. _

_"Bella?" I questioned reopening my eyes. _

_I looked in her eyes; they were full, full of desire, lust and something that looked like love?_

_"Bella?" I restated trying to stay strong._

_She snickered at my confused state than suddenly turned serious. _

_"Make love to me Edward."_

_I gulped taken back._

_"Ww-what?" _

_Before I could protest her lips were on mine._

_I kissed her back hard, with just as much desire. Wanting to feel her against me, my hands searched for her waist, bringing her body closer to mine. I got hard in response. Bella moaned in the kiss feeling my excitement._

_She began to rub against me, causing friction between us. I gasped breaking the kiss._

_"Bella." I moaned as I started to kiss her neck. _

_Getting turned on, Bella started to moan my name._

_"Mmm, Edward_…Edward we're here."

I turned shocked to see Bella still sitting in the passenger seat with a strange look on her face.

"You're sure you're okay?" She asked uncertain.

I silently cursed under my breath. After regrouping I answered

"Yeah."

Bella looked out the window suddenly turning happy.

"Oh, Jake's here." She stated as she reached from the car door.

Panic started to hit me not knowing when I would be able to be alone with her again.

"Bella wait." I said, touching her knee.

She gasped, stopping her action, looking between me and my hand. I quickly moved it away seeing her uncomfortable expression.

"You want to, I don't know, hang out this weekend?" I rambled.

Bella grinned widely making me relax a little.

"Sure."

I couldn't help but smile as she left.

* * *

**Note:** Reviews welcomed! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward was acting very strange and distance.

"You okay, you're very quiet?" I asked wondering what could have happened to make him act so weird.

"I'm fine." Edward answered with no emotion in his voice or on his face.

I could tell he was lying but decided to let it go.

**I'm sure he will tell me what's bugging him in due time.**

I shrugged it off going to the cabinets to get what we needed for group today. Unfortunately, I was a bit too short to reach.

"Here, let me." I heard Edward's voice coming from behind.

I was about to move however Edward didn't give me enough time.

Before I knew it he was pressed against my back side, I gasped at the closeness. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, I could feel the heat from under his touch.

His breath tickled my neck, making me shiver. I felt him reach over me again. Another gasped escaped my mouth as he pushed me further into the counter, pushing harder into my back at the same time.

I couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure if it was from being so close to Edward or the fact that I was trapped between him and the counter. All I know is I started to feel light headed.

Than something hit the back of my thigh. I tried to convince myself it could have been anything but I knew better. I gulped feeling nervous at Edward's next move. Edward backed away giving me room to breathe.

I slowly turned around not sure if I was ready to confront him so soon. I sighed somewhat in relief to see he was already back at our table. After grabbing the materials we needed, I headed to our table.

As I reached our table I carefully sat our supplies down. Still feeling a little weak at Edward's touch I gripped the table for support as I took my seat.

After class, I headed to my usual spot to wait for Jake. I turned noticing Edward was standing nearby. I was about to greet him when he suddenly left going across the hall.

Curious, I watched as I noticed him heading towards a girl. Not just any girl, the same girl that was sitting on his lap the one day at lunch.

I watched shocked as he suddenly took her in his arms willingly, pressing his lips to hers. I gasped not expecting that, turning away somewhat in disgust as well as wanting to give them privacy.

**I thought he didn't like her?**

I watched out the corner of my eye as they ended the kiss, parting ways. Edward headed over to me with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but be curious.

"That your girl?" I asked trying not to sound to obvious.

Edward smirked answering.

"One of many."

I looked away disgusted.

"So where's lover boy?" He questioned looking down the empty hall.

**I wish I knew.**

I shrugged not knowing myself.

"Late." I said sighing, clearly stressed.

"I can take you home."

**Did I hear him correctly? **

I faced Edward, wondering what his intentions were.

"Come on, were friends right?" he said giving me a weak smile.

I looked back down the hall once more before agreeing.

"Ok."

I sat silently looked out the window as I bit my nails nervously, thinking.

**Should I bring it up?**

**What if it makes things awkward between us?**

**Oh, what the hell.**

"Edward?" I questioned somewhat nervous.

"Hmm?" He asked concentrated on the road.

I looked at the bulge in his pants, curious.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Edward turned quickly towards me, shocked.

"What?"

His face was priceless, he looked totally flabbergasted. I blushed embarrassed; I wasn't even sure why I brought it up.

I guess I just wanted to be sure that he didn't think of me that way. That what happened in class was an accident. Edward's eyes went back to the road as he tensed up.

"Why?" He asked getting defensive.

I shrugged not sure what to say, wanting desperately to drop it. I looked over at Edward as we sat in front of my house, wondering what he was thinking.

Five minutes passed without a word of even a look of acknowledgement.

**What is he doing?**

"Edward?" His hands clenched the steering wheel.

**He's starting to scare me.**

Edward we're here."

He turned slowly in my direction with a strange look on his face, as if he forgot I was still there.

"You're sure you're okay?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah." He answered removing his hands from the steering wheel.

I just shook my head looking out the window.

**Awkward.**

I look out noticing Jake was sitting on the steps outside my house waiting for me. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, Jake's here." I said reaching for the door when Edward stopped me, placing a hand on my knee.

"Bella wait."

I gasped frozen in place. I looked between his hand and him. He got the hint moving it away.

"You want to, I don't know, hang out this weekend?" He rambled.

I grinned widely; glad he wasn't going to question me about my sex question.

"Sure." I replied opening the door.

Edward smiled back as I left.

I quickly headed over the Jake somewhat in relief and somewhat curious as his absence earlier.

"Hey Bell." He greeted not moving from his spot.

I felt a weird vibe coming from him.

**What is with today and people acting weird?**

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering why he didn't pick me up.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking suddenly anxious.

**What is with him? **

"You're acting weird." I stated furrowing an eyebrow.

"No I'm not." He argued standing up in front of me.

I gave him a disbelieving look as he started to explain.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get you, something came up." He answered grabbing my hand, trying to comfort me.

He continued looking out at the road in the direction Edward left.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok."

I could tell he wasn't telling me something which really bugged me. I was about to question him when his eyes met mine again giving me a weak smile.

"I should go." He declared looking down at me.

I looked at him in shock.

"Go?"

**He just got here now he wants to go?**

**It's as if he doesn't even want to spend time with me.**

"Yeah, I got to get back, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said leaning down quickly peaking my forehead, heading to his car before I could even respond.

* * *

**Note:** Reviews welcome, the bad, the good, and the weird, whatever! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note****: Sorry it took so long, the site was having issues. Sorry all, this one is kind of short. Hopefully it's a good enough chapter to ignore that fact, lol!**

**EPOV**

I eagerly waited for Bella to come to class. However, as the last bell rang and the teacher closed the door be hide him, there was no sign of Bella.

**Where is she?**

**Is she sick?**

Our teacher began with his lesson however I couldn't concentrate. The past few weeks I've been motivated and even somewhat interested in Biology, I was actually passing. Today was different though, it was long and dull.

It wasn't the same without Bella. It always gave me a rush to go to Biology to know I would get to see her again. It was only because of Bella that I even liked Biology now. That I even paid attention in class.

I kept looking over at the empty chair next to me, hoping by some chance it would soon be occupied however as time dragged on and on, no Bella. I sighed frustrated, slumping down in my seat waiting for class to end. As the Bell rang I headed out the door, wanting answers.

********************************************************************************************************************

I quickly knocked on the door silently hoping I didn't sound too anxious. After a couple of minutes I could hear the clicking of the locks. I quietly calmed myself down as I waited for the door to open. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a teary eyed Bella. I gasped in shock.

**What could have made her so sad?**

I slowly inched closer to her, unsure of how she would react. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked, concerned at her present state. She shook her head in disagreement. "No, he dumped me, I can't believe it. I mean I can, but how could he?" She opened up.

I scrunched my face up in confusion trying to understand her in between her sobs. I silently pieced the information together. "Jake broke up with you?" I asked, the question coming out more like a statement than question as I finally realizing what she was saying. She weakly nodded as I celebrated inside.

**I know, I 'm an awful person. **

**Here Bella is clearly upset from her break up and I can't help but be delighted.**

I couldn't stand watching her miserable, I had to comfort her. I quickly moved closer to her grabbing her tightly, hugging her to my body. A small gasp of surprise escaped Bella's mouth as she tensed up. However after a couple of minutes she hugged me back as if her life depended on it as she began to sob again.

I smiled to myself liking the feeling of being so close to her. I closed my eyes taking in her sweet scent as I tried to calm her sobs. It felt like I was holding her for hours before her sobs started to quiet down.

Before I could stop myself I lifted her up, holding her in my arms heading to her room. I don't think she minded too much as she wrapped her arms around my neck, quieting her sobs in my neck. I gently set her down on the bed, pulling a blanket over her.

Careful not to startle her, I slowly moved on the bed leaving a small space in between us. I started to play with her hair as she began to relax. She sighed deeply as she eyes slowly drifted shut. I weakly smiled watching her sleep contently.

**Who would have thought a girl could get to Mr. Edward Cullen.**

**Note****: Next chapter you'll find out why Jacob broke up with Bella and how they came to meet. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note****:**Let me start by saying, I promote eating healthy and a daily workout though I lack these habits myself, lol! Now, here are more answers to your questions.

**How was Edward able to carry Bella?**

_I didn't really do the math, but I would like to think someone who is only forty to fifty pounds overweight is still able to be picked up, maybe not with ease but that it is a possible._

**Has Bella lost weight since she met Edward or will she eventually lose weight?**

_No, Bella has not lost weight nor will she. Bella will stay the same weight throughout the story. _

**Why? **

_I feel it takes away from the point of the story, to love someone the way they are._

_******************************************************************************************************************_

**BPOV**

I grabbed my book bag about to head out the door to school when my phone started to ring. I sighed frustrated, going through my book bag trying to find it.

**I have too much crap in here.**

**I definitely need to organize this later.**

After searching for a couple of minutes I finally found my cell bringing it to my ear. "Hello?"

********************************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later, I got off the phone with Jake. I was a complete mess with tears streaming down my face. He said he couldn't stand lying to me anymore.

That he met someone else a couple of days ago and that they really hit it off. Jake assured me that nothing beyond friendship took place but that the moment they met, he felt sparks.

**How is that suppose to make me feel better?**

I knew he was telling me the truth about his faithfulness, Jake was a very honest person. That was actually one of my favorite things about him. I knew he was trying to do the right thing but it still hurt.

I was frustrated more than anything, I wanted to yell and scream at him but I couldn't. Jake was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. I will admit there were no sparks between us, but there was an understanding, a caring, a bond.

I was not only losing a boyfriend, I was losing a friend. Jake was the one I went to when I was feeling low or having a bad day. Now that was over. I was officially on my own in the cruel world of today.

I remember the moment we meant like it was yesterday.

********************************************************************************************************************

_I started down an empty hallway on my way home from school when these's two boys, not much older than me stopped me in my tracks. "Look what we got here." One of them said amused, grabbed my book bag from my grasp._

"_Hey, give that back!" I demanded. "Here, you want it?" He questioned, holding my bag teasingly in front of me. I headed over to retrieve it but he ended up throwing it to his friend. I watched as they started tossing my book bag back and forth, like it was some kind of sick game._

_I headed over to the other guy trying to get it back, but no luck. He threw it back to his friend adding a hurtful comment to the mix." Leave me alone Cookie Monster, I don't have any cookies." Both of them laughing at my frustrations. I was on the verge of tears, about to give up when out of nowhere a strong male voice called out."Hey!"_

_The two guys turned towards the outburst freezing in their spots, looking shocked and somewhat scared. My eyes stayed glued to my bag, eager to get it back."Give her back her book bag and walk away before you regret it." The voice warned._

_I sighed in relief when the guys gave in, tossing my book bag on the ground before taking off around the corner. I leaned down picking up a couple of items that fell out of my bag during the guys tossing. _

_I stopped short when I saw a hand holding my notebook, offering it to me. "You okay?" The guy asked. I looked up to meet my so called savior. He was very good looking. I was shocked to find his eyes met mine, most people usually looked passed me._

_I gulped, finding my nerve, shaking my head yes as I got up."Thanks." I said somewhat embarrassed as I put my book bag back on. "You shouldn't let people walk all over you." He began to lecture._

"_Like I have a choice." I mumbled as I fixed my messy clothes. "I'm Jake." He said holding out his hand. I looked at him taken back he wanted to know my name."Bella." I answered, shaking his hand. He smiled warmly at me. "Bella, nice to meet you."_

*******************************************************************************************************************

The sound of knocking at the front door snapped me out of my thoughts.

**Who could that be?**

I looked over at the clock groaning.

**Great, I missed school, that's going to look good on my report card.**

I ran over to the hall mirror wiping away my tears trying to look somewhat presentable. Once I looked alright I headed to the door. I opened the door to see Edward's concerned face.

"Bella, you okay?" I shook my head no, walking back inside as Edward silently followed. "He dumped me, I can't believe it. I mean I can, but how could he?" I revealed feeling rejected.

Edward looked at me in shock. "Jake broke up with you?" I weakly nodded unable to talk as I felt my eyes begin to water again. Before I knew it I was in Edward's arms.

I hugged him tightly as I started to cry for the fifth time of the day. Everything got blurry after that. The last thing I remember was looking at Edward's face before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Note****: More than one word reviews wanted! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note****: I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can. I didn't realize till recently that some of my upcoming chapters aren't really finished and are just ideas rather than full chapters so I had to pull my ideas together and fill in the gaps. I'm trying to make this story somewhat decent but it's hard considering I kind of have a deadline to get this stuff done by. Anyways, on with the story. ;)**

**EPOV**

I was sleeping soundlessly enjoying the warmth of Bella's body next to mine when my cell phone suddenly went off waking me up. I reached in my pocket quickly answering it so not to disturb Bella's sleep.

"Hello?" I questioned in a low voice. "Hey dude, where are you, your missing all the fun?" I sat up now alert, hearing my friend Emmett's booming voice as well as loud music in the background.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked curious hearing the excitement in his voice. "Big party at my house." He bragged.

**Why am I not surprise.**

Emmett was always throwing crazy parties; anybody who was anybody came to his parties. You knew you made it big when you were invited to one of Emmett's big bashes. His parties were always over the top, usually ending in the cops coming over to break up the chaos.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Emmett said shouting over the roaring music. I was about to decline his offer but before I could protest he hung up. I sighed putting my phone away.

Looking over at Bella's peaceful state I wondered if I should go or not.

**I guess it couldn't hurt to go to the party for a little bit.**

**I never been good with emotions, I wouldn't even know what advice to give Bella.**

**Besides, I'll probably be back before she even wakes up.**

**There it's settled.**

I quietly moved off the bed grabbing my jacket. I gave Bella one more quick glance before closing her door heading to the party.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I arrived to Emmett's house amazed as always. There must have been over a hundred people there, music blasting across the street, people bringing a galore of alcohol.

I scanned the house trying to find a familiar face. I looked across the room and sure enough Emmett was there trying to hype everyone up. He smirked noticing my entrance. "Hey dude, glad you came." He greeted handing me a beer. "Thanks, so who are all these people anyways?" I asked taking a swig.

"I'm not sure, the word just kind of spread and I guess everyone decided to show." I shook my head in understanding as he continued. "Oh yeah, some girl has been asking for you." Emmett said nudging me in my side. "Oh yeah." I humored him, taking a sip of my beer.

I was used to girls asking for me, it was nothing new.

Emmett nodded pointing to a girl across the room. I looked over to where he pointed suddenly regretting it as I noticed it was the girl from the cafeteria. The very same girl I kissed in the school hall to make Bella jealous.

I cursed my luck turning to face Emmett. "You never saw me." Before he could question me I took off around the corner sneaking away.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I spent most of my time trying to avoid my stalker as much as possible and I was doing a pretty good job at it as well considering it was two hours into the party and I had yet to make contact with her. I started to feel more comfortable after I had a few drinks in my system.

"So, how's it going with Shamu?" Emmett asked, busting out laughing as well as some on lookers. I stood there awkwardly drinking more of my beer before answering. "She's actually not that bad." Emmett eyed me strangely. "Come again?"

"She's really nice and quite funny." I added, not really sure why I was standing up for Bella. Emmett abruptly stopped laughing and stared at me in shock. "What? She's just like you and me, with just one small difference." I stated. "Not small." Emmett replied laughing again. I rolled my eyes annoyed taking another sip of my beer.

"Hey you." I froze as my little cafeteria stalker found me. I turned to Emmett for advice. "You want to help me out here?" He just snickered amused at the scene in front of him. "You're on your own bro, good luck." He patted my shoulder in comfort before leaving me alone with my stalker.

**Great.**

I reluctantly turned back to face her. She smiled widely at me total unaware of her unwanted presence. I sighed in defeat as she started talking a mile a minute about only god knows what, because I sure as hell wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to think of an escape route.

"Oh I keep going on and on, what about you?" She asked anxious for my reply. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

**I'm seriously getting a headache.**

"To be honest I could use some fresh air, excuse me." I said heading towards the sliding glass door, hoping she would get the point. "Oh, me too, I'll go with you." She said following me.

I wanted to literally kick myself. I should have specified that I wanted to be alone. I was about to do that very thing but before I could explain it to her she was already out the door standing beside me.

**Bloody hell, someone just shoot my ears off.**

**********************************************************************************************************

Swig after swig I took hoping it would somehow help the situation, Instead of helping, it made it worst. I had a pounding headache and the girl would not shut up, talking none stop.

I started to feel buzzed as the alcohol took effect. My eyes slowly scanned the girl's body, against my will I got hard. I tried to ignore my urges however being how long I have been without proper attention down there, I found my lower body's eagerness difficult to ignore.

Besides, I figured if I had to suffer through the girls long ass talk a thon I deserved something in return.

She turned towards me smiling, noticing my stare. Before she could utter a word I captured her lips in need of relief. I slowly parted to see her shocked face.

If I wasn't so horny I would have laughed. She looked like a statue sitting next to me with her mouth partially open in surprise. "Let's take this upstairs shall we?" I suggested offering her my hand. She happily took it as I lead the way to an empty room. I quickly found her mouth again as I directed us inside.

**I don't care about the consequences to my actions; I'll deal with them tomorrow.**

**Right now I just need to get off.**

Being that I was a little tipsy, I stumbled on the way in nearly tripping in the process as I tried to close the door without breaking our kiss. The girl giggled in response, a little buzzed herself.

Anxious for relief I practically threw her on the bed. She gasped in shock at my forcefulness. Once the girl settled down in her spot she looked back up at me. She watched as I quickly removed my shirt from my body, staring at my chest in awe.

The girl looked like a kid in a candy store as she licked her lips hungrily. I smirked at her reaction heading towards the bed. "Like what you see?" I teased. She nodded dumbly bringing her lips up to meet mine. I crawled over her as we kissed, getting into a comfortable position.

I moaned as her soft delicate hands traced my back through our lip lock. Breaking the kiss, I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. I secretly pictured it being Bella's hands that were touching me, Bella's mouth that I tasted her warmth under me. "Mmm, Bella." I moaned unable to keep it in. "It's Sarah." The girl said correcting me.

**Who cares.**

"Whatever." I mumbled as my lips meet hers again.

**Note****: I know I'm not great with description, yada, yada, yada. Review anyway, please! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note****: I just want to start off by saying thank you to all my readers. I appreciate all your support and hope it continues through out. Now as for my story, I always seem to write Edward as the jerk. So I figured I would change it up and have Edward have a past as well, as to how he became the way he is. You'll find out in this chapter, though more in the next chapter which will be from his point of view. Enjoy! ;)**

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the light from outside hit my face. I groaned looking over at the clock on the night stand that read twelve pm.

**Did I really sleep half the day away?**

I couldn't believe I slept so long without interruptions. Sleep never came easy for me. I always toss and turned but somehow I was able to sleep all night fine. I think knowing that Edward was there, comfort me. A small smile came to my face at the thought of him.

I suddenly realized the warmth of Edward's body next to mine was gone, as the cold air from the ceiling fan hit my back with ease, causing a tiny shiver to run through me. I turned around to find my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the left side of the bed was unoccupied.

**Where did Edward go?**

After taking a couple of minutes to fully wake up I headed downstairs. "Edward?" I called out across the room with no reply. I looked around the living room with no luck. I was about to give up when I heard the front door open.

I quickly headed over relieved to see Edward. He smiled warmly as he entered. "I see you just woke up." He teased, making fun of my bed hair. I gasped embarrassed; I was in such a rush to find Edward I didn't even think to check my appearance first.

I doubt he minded much though, I'm sure I looked far worst yesterday when I was balling my eyes out. I looked him over noticing his fresh attire. It was obvious he went back home to shower and change. "So you ready to hang out?" He asked amused.

**He still wants to hang out?**

"You're not sick of my whining yet?" I asked amazed. I was sure he would have been annoyed by my crying and complaints by now, I know most guys would have been. Edward lightly snickered at my surprise. "No, but I'll let you know if I do." He said playfully. "You do that." I replied.

I eyed him curious of his expectations, seeing he was already ready to go. "Where are we going?" "How about lunch, I'm sure you're probably hungry now, right?"

**What is that suppose to mean?**

**Relax Bella; he's just trying to be polite.**

I weakly smiled. "Sure."

********************************************************************************************************************

Edward took me to a pizzeria for lunch. It actually wasn't bad. We talked for a little bit about Jake and my past with him. When I started feeling bummed about the topic Edward changed the subject which I was grateful for.

"Edward is that you?" I looked up curious to find a slim brunette girl standing next to our table, she looked like a model. She smiled widely at Edward, however Edward didn't retort the smile, instead he sat frozen in shock. His body immediately tensed up at her presence.

"Jessica." He breathed out in surprise. There was something weird about the way he said her name, it was almost like he was afraid of her. The girl continued smiling brightly, unphased by Edward's strange behavior.

**What could of happen between the two of them to make him so uncomfortable?**

**Who is this girl?**

"Oh sorry, I'm Jessica." The girl said finally noticing my presence. Edward cleared his throat trying to collect himself. "Jessica, what are you doing here?" He asked annoyed. "Hanging out with friends, it's not against the law to mingle." She said noticing his attitude.

The tension between the two was very visible. Neither one was thrilled to see the other. I couldn't take the deadly silence that filled the air; Curiosity got the better of me. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I blurted out, frustrated. Jessica broke Edward's gaze to answer me. "I'm Edward's ex."

**That's his ex, I should have known. **

She turned back towards Edward adding. "I can see you're still not over it." "You slept with my best friend!" Edward exclaimed upset. Jessica rolled her eyes annoyed. "Whatever."

Edward was practically foaming at the mouth, a small part of me feared for the girl standing before us. I was amazed she stood there clueless; she didn't seem worried in the least bit. Jessica brought her attention back to me. "Who are you?" She questioned rudely.

I was about to speak but before I could Edward grabbed my hand to stop me. "You don't have to explain yourself to her, she doesn't deserve an answer." He argued, glaring at Jessica. She huffed annoyed. "Whatever, you're never going to change. Play dumb all you want, you know you're not over me." She lectured crossing her arms to her chest.

I waited anxiously for Edward's reply however he stayed mute proving Jessica's case. A smirk spread across her face at this. Annoyed, I did the first thing that came to me. Squeezing Edward's hand I spoke. "Actually, he had no trouble getting over you."

I could feel Edward's gaze on me as Jessica glared down at me. "You mean, you two?" She questioned, laughing loudly at me before turning towards Edward. "You really did down grade, didn't you?" She insulted before walking away.

Edward said nothing as she left. I immediately dropped his hand walking out of the restaurant. I couldn't stop the familiar tears that filled my eyes. The people will never accept you for you, tears.

"Bella I'm sorry." Edward said coming up from be hide me. "No, she's right." I said whipping a tear away. "I don't care what she thinks anyways." I argued, trying to deny being hurt. "Sure, that's why you're out here, crying." Edward shot back, frustrated at my modesty.

"You don't get it." I snapped starting to get aggravated. "The truth is I was lucky to have Jake. He was beautiful and fit; you know everyone was thinking the same thing when they saw us together. Shit, even I did." I confessed. Edward remained quiet as I went on. "God, I'm sick of it." I whipped away a couple of tears that escaped.

"People are so quick to judge you before they even know you, it shouldn't be that way. What can I say we leave in a fucked up world." I expressed. "Yup." Edward agreed as I whipped my eyes trying to compose myself.

"Sorry I ruin lunch." I apologized feeling guilty for my mini break down. "You didn't ruin it Bella, but I'm not going to lie, it was different." we busted out laughing at the awkwardness. Once our laughter died out it got quiet as we walked down the sidewalk.

"So, did you love her?" I asked trying to break the ice. Edward sighed as he thought over my question. "I thought I did, but I was wrong. I loved the idea of us but when it came down to it I never really knew her, and she never really knew me or cared too." He confessed.

"Huh, life's funny isn't it?" I questioned as we reached the parking lot. "Yeah, definitely unpredictable." Edward agreed giving me a weak smile as he entered the car.

**Note****: Please Review! Thanks again for your support! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note****: I will be leaving next year. Please read my "Important News Story" It's not really a story but it will explain further my reason for leaving and also I want you guys to vote which new story I should do. I plan to start a new story this Sunday but I need your votes to do that, so please read and vote. Thank you! ;) **

**Now on the topic of The Tease, I get a little graphic with a scene of Edward pleasuring himself on here. I just want to say I'm not really experienced with writing sexual things so if it's not completely accurate or descriptive don't be surprised. I did the best I could; I really don't know how people write such things without getting embarrassed. Reading it is one thing, but writing it, you have to be so descriptive, which I'm not as you know. I 'm not a pro at writing and I don't pretend to be. ;)**

**EPOV**

I woke up groggy, feeling my bare body against the bed sheets. I groaned looking around the room noticing my clothes as well as some girl's clothes were spread out all over the floor.

**What did I do?**

I turned around to see my supposedly stalker sleeping contently next to me.

**What time is it?**

I looked over at the clock seeing it was eleven a.m.

**Oh shit, Bella.**

**Here I was sleeping with some girl when I should have been comforting Bella, some friend I am.**

I quickly manage to get my clothes on as I dashed out the door.

I headed home first wanting to get the dirty feeling off of me.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I turned the shower on hastily washing my body and the memories of last night away. I washed myself twice disgusted at what I did.

**I don't know where that girl's been.**

******************************************************************************************************************

Once showered and changed, I rushed to Bella's house.

**I hope she won't be too upset when she realizes I left.**

I reached for the front door hoping it was still unlocked from my departure. I didn't want to ring the door bell on the off chance Bella was still asleep. I sighed in relief when I reached the knob turning it with ease.

I was immediately met with Bella on the other side. By the looks of her, she looked like she just got up. I smiled warmly noticing this. Grateful she wasn't alone for long, at least while she was up anyways.

"So you ready to hang out?" I asked somewhat amused. Bella looked me over noticing I changed my clothes. Confusion washed over her face.

**I hope I'm not being forceful.**

**I hope she doesn't want to talk about her break up; I'm not good with that stuff.**

"You're not sick of my whining yet?" She asked taken back. I lightly snickered at her assumption. "No, but I'll let you know if I do." "You do that." She replied.

Bella began to eye me suspiciously. I prayed she wouldn't ask where I was all night.

**Did she know I left?**

**What if she woke up halfway through the night to find me gone?**

"Where are we going?" I sighed in relief at her question. "How about lunch, I'm sure you're hungry now, right?" She weakly smiled at me. "Sure."

*******************************************************************************************************************

At the lunch Bella opened up to me. It was weird to say the least. I mean we saw each other and talked at school five days a week but we never really talked, talked. Bella told me so many things about her and Jake, more than I expected.

She told me how they met and always felt like they had to defend their relationship to others. I felt bad for having her open up some much and not telling her anything about me in return but I couldn't. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I couldn't stand to hear anymore.

It reminded me too much of my own failed relationship. Bella's voice began to crack as she spoke. I quickly took it to my advantage, changing the subject.

"Edward is that you?" I looked up from my conversation with Bella to see none other than her, my ex. I sat there shocked as all these memories started to come back to me.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"_I have to help Chris with some things but I will see you later okay?" I said into my phone. I heard Jessica sigh on the other side sounding stressed. "Okay baby, uh, what time will you be back?" I looked at my watch. "I'm not sure probably late."_

"_Okay, I miss you." Jessica gushed. I lightly snickered. "I miss you too." "Bye." Jessica said quickly, ending the call before I could respond._

_**That's weird, why is she in such a rush?**_

_I shrugged it off and began to help my friend Chris, move his crap into his new apartment. Surprisingly, we were done in a couple hours. _

_Excited we finished early I decided to call my bummed out girlfriend to inform her we had the night to ourselves. However we I called Jessica's phone it went straight to voice mail. _

_**That's strange; she always has her phone on.**_

_I decided maybe I should just go and surprise her. I headed inside our small apartment looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I headed to our bedroom noticing the door was shut._

_**Why would the door be shut in the middle of the day?**_

_**Maybe she's taking a nap.**_

_As I stepped closer I could hear muffled noises and something that almost sounded like creaking._

_**Was she watching T.V.?**_

_I opened the door with my jaw to the floor. Jessica was having sex with one of my best friends. Jessica pulled away from my supposedly friend noticing me at the door. "Edward I can explain." She announced in a panicked voice._

_I harshly chuckled. "Really, what? You fell and landed on his dick?!" Her mouth popped open in shock at my explicit language. "Not exactly." She went on trying to defend herself._

"_Get Out!" I exclaimed feeling the rage take over. "Dude, calm down." Mike, my former best friend said. I glared at him clenching my fist. "You can go too!"_

"_What are you talking about, I live here." He protested. "Not anymore!" I went off practically throwing him out the door. Jessica followed after him, shamelessly._

_******************************************************************************************************************_

"Jessica." I breathed out, feeling betrayed by my emotions. I wanted to be strong, stand my ground. Show her she didn't break me, but my voice gave my true emotions away. She smiled satisfied as if she liked seeing me miserable, that bitch.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jessica." I watched panicked as Jessica went on greeting Bella.

Wanting to get Jessica to leave as soon as possible I cleared my throat, speaking up. "Jessica, what are you doing here?" "Hanging out with friends, it's not against the law to mingle." She retorted.

**Mingle, ha! Yeah, I'm sure her version of mingle is fucking.**

We stared at each other intensely as Bella began to speak. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked sounding annoyed herself. Jessica broke her gaze with me to answer. "I'm Edward's ex." I winched at her words.

**To think I ever went out with someone so shallow and fake.**

She turned back towards me adding. "I can see you're still not over it." "You slept with my best friend!" I exclaimed still upset. Jessica rolled her eyes annoyed. "Whatever."

**Did she honestly think I would forgive her after that?!**

**Shit, she's lucky I don't hit girls!**

"Who are you?" Jessica snapped at Bella. I grabbed Bella's hand to stop her from answering. "You don't have to explain yourself to her, she doesn't deserve an answer." I snapped back, glaring at her.

Jessica huffed annoyed. "Whatever, you're never going to change. Play dumb all you want, you know you're not over me." She blabbered crossing her arms to her chest.

I wanted to announce proudly how easy it was to get over her however it couldn't have been further from the truth.

******************************************************************************************************************

_I found myself at Chris's party, upset, drinking like crazy. "You okay man?" He asked taking a seat next to mine. "Fuckin peachy." I snapped, gulping down the rest of my beer._

"_Hey can I get you a refill?" I turned to my side to see a girl wearing a slutty looking outfit next to me. I never found girl's who dress that way sexy but I was too pissed to care. I needed an escape and sex was the next best thing._

_I smirked devilishly at her. "How about we go back to my place instead?" There was shimmer of glee in her eyes._

_**She actually likes to be treated like a piece of meat?**_

_**What is the world coming to?**_

_**Maybe that's why Jessica cheated on me, I'm too caring?**_

_**How crazy is that?**_

"_Let's go." I said forcefully grabbing the girl's arm afraid she might change her mind any minute. Though the look on her face told me different, she was practically glowing with excitement. _

_As we entered my car I realized I didn't even know her name. I started to fill nervous knowing nothing about this girl. "So, what's your name?" She giggled at my question removing my hands from the steering wheel. "Does it really matter?" _

_Before I could respond her lips were on mine. I kissed her back roughly trying to block out all my feelings, wanting to just feel pleasure. I gasped breaking the kiss as she grabbed my package, starting to unzip my pants. _

"_Whoa, shouldn't we do this somewhere else?" I asked surprised at her eagerness. "Why?" She snickered as she started to kiss my neck. I found it hard to concentrate as she began to rub me. _

"_Ah, because someone might see?" She stopped cold, looking me dead in the eyes. "So?" Under my will I got hard. I captured her lips harshly pressing her closer to my body. _

_Once we were done we started putting our clothes back on. I waited for the awkward goodbye or when will I see you again to come, but it never did. The girl smiled warmly. "Thanks, I needed that." Shutting the car door be hide her, leaving me in my thoughts._

_I never felt more used in my life and the weird thing was, I liked it. A small smile spread across my face as I drove away._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Bella squeezed my hand trying to comfort me. "Actually, he had no trouble getting over you." I quickly spun my head around to face Bella.

**Is she seriously staying what I think she is saying?**

I was about to set Bella straight when I noticed Jessica's glare.

**Bella is trying to stand up for me?**

"You mean, you two?" Jessica questioned, laughing loudly at Bella before turning towards me. "You really down grade, didn't you?" I was about to give Jessica an earful when I realized she was right. Except, I wasn't the one down grading, Bella was.

Jake was a hell of a lot better man than I could ever be. Bella deserved better.

I felt Bella drop my hand, I looked over to see her walk out of the restaurant. I knew she was hurt and it was all my fault, I should of spoke up, instead I let Bella get insulted.

"Bella I'm sorry." I said coming up from be hide. "No, she's right." She said, whipping a tear from her face. "I don't care what she thinks anyways." She argued, trying to convince herself.

"Sure, that's why you're out here, crying." I shot back; frustrated she wasn't upset with me. "You don't get it." She snapped starting to get aggravated. "The truth is I was lucky to have Jake. He was beautiful and fit; you know everyone was thinking the same thing when they saw us together. Shit, even I did."

I felt bad Bella felt that way; lord knows I thought Jake was too good for Bella too. I remained quiet not sure what to say. "People are so quick to judge you before they even know you, it shouldn't be that way. What can I say we leave in a fucked up world." She expressed.

**God, I'm one of those people.**

"Yup." I agreed as Bella whipped my eyes trying to compose herself. "Sorry I ruin lunch." She apologized. I looked at her strangely.

**Was she crazy, if anyone ruined it, it was Jessica.**

"You didn't ruin it Bella, but I'm not going to lie, it was different." We busted out laughing at the awkwardness. Once our laughter died out it got quiet as we walked down the sidewalk. I was so confused; I didn't know what to think about Bella.

**Were we friends?**

**Was there something more?**

"So, did you love her?" I sighed as I thought it over. "I thought I did, but I was wrong. I loved the idea of us but when it came down to it I never really knew her, and she never really knew me or cared too." I confessed.

"Huh, life's funny isn't it?" She questioned as we reached the parking lot. "Yeah, definitely unpredictable." I agreed giving her a weak smile as we entered the car.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Next day at school**

I sat next to Bella anxious to get to talk to her. After our teacher broke us into groups I couldn't contain my need for her. "Bella, can we hang out later, please?"

**Oh god, I'm begging.**

**How pathetic could you get?**

She looked at me dumbfounded. "Sure." I smiled relieved.

*******************************************************************************************************************

After school I headed home to ah, relieve myself. It seemed lately I couldn't control my urges. Whenever I thought of Bella, saw her, or heard her voice I became hard.

I quickly entered my apartment in need of relief. Before I even reached my room, I found myself unzipping my pants, dipping my hand inside. I moaned on contact, shutting the door be hide me.

**Where's that damn stalker when you need her.**

Thoughts of Bella filled my head as I began to put my hand into motion. I gasped as the feeling as pleasure took over me.

I halted all movements as I made my way to the bed. I lied back getting into a comfortable position. Once satisfied, I grabbed myself again, getting a good grip this time. Feeling my veins began to pulse with excitement.

I closed my eyes imagining Bella on top of me, as I began to slowly move my hand back and forth.

Bella straddled my waist, her underwear resting down by her ankles. Wearing a knee high skirt that was rising dangerous up her thighs, with every little move she made, just shy of showing off her ass.

Bella's shirt clung to her heaving chest, her perky breast visible through the white shirt. A moan escaped my mouth as I thought of Bella's warm thighs against mine.

Bella muffled her moans, biting her lower lip as she began to move her hips against mine. My once slow and steady hand started to get a mind of its own as it started to move faster and harder against me.

I groaned feeling close, the intense pressure starting to build up in my lower half. I began to buckle my hips upward trying to feel Bella. After a couple more thrust, I cried out reaching my climax, cumming all over the bed sheets and myself.

I let out a deep breath trying to calm my breathing. I reached my hands up for Bella only to find air.

My eyes snapped open looking around the room remembering I was alone, I groaned looking at the mess I made. "I need a shower." Whether I was losing my mind or not, one thing was for sure, Bella was getting to me.

**Note****: Please review and don't forget to vote! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note****: Please no more questions about Bella's weight. If you have a question about her weight, look back at my previous chapters. I always answer questions I get in my note section. So again, make sure you are reading my notes other ways you might miss something. ;) **

**Now, on to the questions of the week.**

**What grade level are Edward and Bella in? **

_**I think of Bella and Edward being in high school in their last year.**_

**How is it possible for Edward to be in high school and have an apartment of his own? **

_**Well, I say just think of Edward as being rich. Bella on the other hand still leaves at home, even though I do not mention her parents in this story. **_

_**Or if you want you can pretend they're in college and they both have their own apartments, it's up to you. I really don't think where they live is very important to the story but whatever. **_

**Again people, I'm not big on details. If you have a question let me know and I'll try to answer it. ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella opened the door for me looking cute as ever in just a tank top and shorts. I felt a sudden jolt down below as I eyed her bare legs wondering how they would feel wrapped around my waist.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I realized Bella was waiting for me to enter. I silently followed Bella into her house, getting a better look at her from be hide. Once we reach the living room, Bella stopped in her tracks turning towards me, taking me off guard.

I quickly focused my attention to her face afraid she might have seen me checking her out. "Want something to drink?" She asked suddenly. "What, oh sure, waters fine." I answered quickly giving her a warm smile, hoping she didn't just see me ogling her.

She smiled back at me before heading to the kitchen. Once alone I let out a relieved sigh.

**That was close.**

I looked down at my snug jeans in annoyance. "I'll deal with you later, now behave yourself." Once I got myself under control I began looking around, finding myself heading upstairs.

I smiled in amusement as I looked at all of Bella's childhood pictures on the wall as I moved along. Once I reached the top of the stairs I found myself heading towards Bella's room.

I sat down on the bed waiting for Bella only to find that I was stepping on something. I looked down to find a book lying on the floor, open wide. Curiosity got the better of me as I picked it up and started to read a couple of lines.

_His movements intensified, thrusting harder and faster as the girl cried out in shear bliss. The force of his thrust causing the bedpost to bang against the wall with his every move. The girl screamed out his name and clawed his back as she reached her peak._

My eyes popped out in shock.

**An erotic book?!**

**Bella reads this stuff?**

A small groaned slipped pass my lips as I silently thought what Bella could possibly be doing while she read this stuff. Recalling the conversation we had a while back. Bella's "I'm not that innocent." comment began ringing in my head, as I wondered if it was indeed true.

Suddenly Bella walked in the room, she froze seeing the book in my hands. Her calm face instantly turned panicked. "No, don't!" She warned as if she thought I just found the book. Little did she know I got more than an eyeful.

I couldn't help but smirk at her outburst. "A porn book, really Bella?" I teased, waving the book in the air. "It's not porn." She expressed looking offended. "Well, it's not pg that's for sure." I shot back, liking the idea of a not so inexperienced Bella.

She sighed frustrated, noticing my enjoyment on the subject. "Give me it." She demanded walking over to me, holding out her hand. I thought for a moment wondering if I should give in so easily before coming to my senses rejected her order.

"No." I said calmly, liking this sudden power I possessed. "Give it to me now!" Bella exclaimed, losing her patience. I know I shouldn't have pushed it but I was having too much fun. It was nice to be the one in control for once.

"Funny, I think that's what Sarah says when Chad comes home." I taunted, looking back at the book. "That's it!" Bella shouted as she tried to grab the book from me. However, I had a strong grip on it.

We ended up having a little tug of war, pulling the book back in forth. Bella struggled against my grasp causing her shirt to move slightly down in the process, giving me a peak at her bra. Distracted, my grip slip from the book. Bella took it, sighing in relief once she realized I wasn't fighting back anymore.

I watched as Bella turned away from me to put her book in a safe place. Before she could turn around I jump up, starting to tickle her. She quickly responded, giggling uncontrollable at my assault as she tried to move away from me.

"Stop it!" Bella pleaded as I continued my attack on her sensitive skin, losing her balance Bella fell back on the bed. I moved on top of her making sure she didn't get away, as my lower body had its own silent battle. Thinking how many times I pictured this, Bella beneath me.

I continued my actions, Bella's face turned flush as she struggled underneath. Bella's giggles causing her chest to shake. I felt my body betrayed me as I got excited at the scene in front of me.

I stopped tickling her instantly. Our breathing was hitch due to the great fight we both put up. I found my eyes landing on Bella's lips intrigued, as I watched her try to slow her breathing. Bella looked at me confused as she noticed my stare.

"What?" She questioned between breaths. Before I could stop myself I leaned down kissing her swiftly on the mouth. Bella gasped against my lips too shock to respond. I slowly pulled back trying to read her facial expression.

"I'm sorry, I just;" I sighed stressed. Bella waited patiently for me to recover. "Bella, I really like you a lot, and this is all really new to me." Bella blushed as I continued. "I never thought in a million years I would want someone like you." I confessed.

"What?" Bella asked. "I mean, you know, you're not my type. Usually I go for the pretty skinny girls with no brains." Bella looked up at me stun as I went on. "But I could get use to this, I'll deal." I finished my speech moving towards Bella's lips again, I was merely inches away when Bella suddenly moved her head making me miss her lips.

I instantly moved back seeing Bella's anger. "You'll deal?!" I gulped hearing her harsh tone, realizing I screwed myself.

**Shit!**

"No, I mean;" I panicked trying to explain but Bella cut me off. "Fuck you!" She exclaimed slapping me across the face. I looked down at her in utter shock.

**Did she just slap me?**

She looked pissed yet hurt at the same time. I had a good indication that her anger was winning, as I watched Bella storm off the bed heading toward her door.

Realizing what an ass I had been I started to apologize. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to hurt you."

Bella glared at me. "Get out!" She shouted holding her door opened widely for my exit.

As much as I wanted to stay, I did as told not wanting to upset her more than she already was. My shoulders slumped down as I eyed the ground leaving shamefully.

**That went well.**

**Note****: I love reviews, what do you think? Good, bad, okay? Let me know! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I opened the door to see Edward standing there in a blue button down shirt with comfortable fit blue jeans. His hair was in the same messy style he liked, with a warm smile on his face.

I moved a side letting him in. "Want something to drink?" I asked once we reached the living room. "What, oh sure, waters fine." He answered politely. I smiled leaving towards the kitchen to retrieve our drinks.

Once I collected our drinks I headed out to the living room to see Edward was gone.

**Where is he?**

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from upstairs. It almost sounded like a groan though I couldn't be sure due to the distance. Curious, I headed up the stairs towards the noise which lead me to my room.

I peeked in to see Edward sitting on my bed reading a book. I was surprised how intrigued he was about the book, surprise he didn't hear me come in as I sat the drinks down on a nearby table.

**What book is he reading anyways?**

**Wait, I don't owe any books except;**

Edward finally noticed me as I came to my realization. My eyes widened on cue. "No, don't!" I exclaimed panicked, heading over to get my book. Edward smirked at my reaction.

**Great, he knows what it is.**

"A porn book, really Bella?" He taunted, waving the book in the air, as if enjoying my humiliation. "It's not porn." I argued, somewhat offended. "Well, it's not pg that's for sure." He mocked, cocking his head to the side as his smirk grew.

I sighed frustrated, seeing Edward's ease on the subject. I was never comfortable when it came to the subject of sex, talking about it so freely. I always thought sex was something you didn't talk about, it was improper. And here Edward was teasing me on the subject.

"Give me it." I said holding out my hand. "No." Edward refused, still grinning, amused. He was acting all smug and I couldn't stand it. "Give it to me now!" I shouting, starting to get pissed off. Edward was getting on my last nerve and he knew it.

"Funny, I think that's what Sarah says when Chad comes home." He continued, looking back at the book. "That's it!" I announced trying to grab the book from him. We began tugging back and forth, looking like little kids fighting, but I didn't care I wanted that book and I wanted now.

Edward grip suddenly slipped allowing me to snatch the book away from him. I sighed in relief putting the book away in my dresser drawer as I tried to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't believe I just overreacted like that.

I was about to apologized uncomfortable at how immature I acted when I suddenly felt Edward's hands run over my sides, attacking me with tickles. I giggled as he tickled my sensitive skin. "Stop it!" I shouted trying to persuade Edward to stop, however his tickles only increased, causing me to fall back on my bed feeling weak.

I felt the bed move around me as Edward move on top of me. I tried to fight back pushing his hands away but he was too strong. Edward grabbed my fighting hands and held them over my head restraining me.

I could feel his hard chest against mine, his breath on my face. We stared back at each other trying to control our labor breathing. Edward suddenly got a weird look on his face I couldn't read. "What?" Before I knew it his lips touched mine.

I gasped in shock as he pulled away, removing his hands as well. I didn't know what I felt. "I'm sorry, I just;" He sighed stressed. "Bella, I really like you a lot, and this is all really new to me."

My heart melted at his confession, he seemed so sincere. I blushed at his honesty. "I never thought in a million years I would want someone like you." I was suddenly confused and somewhat hurt. "What?" "I mean, you know, you're not my type. Usually I go for the pretty skinny girls with no brains." I froze in my spot taking in what he just said as he went on. "But I could get use to this, I'll deal."

**Seriously, he did not just say that!**

I watched as Edward lean down to me trying to capture my lips, unaware of the hurt and anger he just caused. I moved back from his face, meeting his eyes. "You'll deal?!" Anger took over me.

"No, I mean;" Before Edward could explain I interrupted him. "Fuck you!" I slapped him hard across the cheek. He froze in shock not expecting that.

**He seriously thought I would be okay with him dissing me like that?!**

Upset, I walked to the door. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward replied. I was too upset to talk, I wanted him out. "Get out!" I shouted holding the door open. Edward sighed, moving slowly out the door.

* * *

Frustrated and upset, I called the first person I could think of, needing comfort. I waited impatiently as the phone continued to ring. After three rings the phone was finally picked up. "Hey Jake, its Bella. Can we talk?"

**Note****: I know not much of an update. The end is near.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note****: I just want to say Happy Early Thanksgiving! ;)**

**EPOV**

I headed towards my car as I silently replayed the events that just took place back in my head. I couldn't believe what just happened. One minute I had Bella pinned to the bed with my lips on hers and the next minute she was slapping me telling me to get out.

**How could I mess things up so badly? **

It wasn't till after I saw Bella's upset state that I realized how badly I screwed up as well as how much I truly wanted her in more ways than one.

I sat in my car unwilling to go. My hands rested on the wheel as I looked up at Bella's lighten window. Silently hoping by some small chance she would burst through the front door any minute begging me to stay.

I waiting anxiously with my foot on the brake but as the minutes slipped by I realized she wasn't coming. I sighed taking my foot off the brake, taking off.

I decided on the ride back that I was going to make it up to Bella. It was my fault she was so upset and I planned to fix that, but how? I never wooed girls before, they always came to me. I had a lot to learn and I knew just who to go to.

* * *

I nervously knocked on the door waiting for a response. All was quiet in the small neighborhood where I grew up as a kid, with just the sound of crickets in the background.

I stood on the front porch with just the shine of the outside house light to grace my features. Feeling the chilly night air caress the back of my neck I shivered.

As if right on cue I heard the door unlocking. I suddenly started to second guess my decision to go there, wondering if I was making the right choice.

I slowly turned around taking a step away from the porch when the door flew open. "Edward?" I reluctantly turned back to be met with my younger obnoxious sister. I forced a smile on my face. "Alice."

She look at me annoyed crossing her hands to her chest. "What are you doing here?" She said not bothering to hide her annoyance with me.

Alice and I had an interesting relationship I guess you could say. We loved each other as siblings but that was where our similarities ended. We were two very different people.

I was the popular bad boy at school where is Alice was the school's outcast. We didn't hang out much besides family events which even than we were standoffish towards each other.

Not to mention Alice hated the way I treated girls. To sum it up we didn't agreed on much but we were still there for one another if needed.

I sighed stressed out, forcing the information out of my mouth. "I need some, girl advice." I announced cringing at Alice's ever growing smirk.

**This is going to be bad.**

"Well, well, the great Edward Cullen is asking me for woman advice, I never thought I would see the day." She said proudly, rubbing it in my face. I rolled my eyes as her enjoyment over my failure. She loved seeing my ego being crush, because to be honest it didn't happen much.

I was good at getting girl's attention. Bella was the first girl to not fall for my charms. It was annoying and refreshing all at the same time, to meet a girl who actually had a mind of her own.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you going to help me or not?" I asked getting frustrated. Alice opened the door widely from me, gesturing with her hand for me to come in. "Step into my office." I rolled my eyes at her corniness heading inside.

I sat down on the couch and remain quiet as Alice filled me in on a whole bunch of girl's likes and dislikes, some of which were just ridiculous, like admit your wrong about something even when you know you're not.

I stayed quiet though knowing Alice was doing me a favor, so I decided to just grin and bear it. As Alice got to the advice on how get Bella to forgive me, I started to second guess asking her for the advice in the first place. She called it the three steps to redemption.

_**Step One**__: Observe her, find out what mood she is in._

_**Step Two**__: Confront her, give her eye contact._

_**Step Three**__: Surprise her._

Though I'm sure her three steps would work on any other girl I wasn't so sure they would work on Bella. However, Alice assured me if I stuck to her advice and was sincere it should work.

* * *

I headed early to school the next day, anxious to see Bella again. As the bell rang, students started coming through the school doors heading to class. I scanned through the crowds seeing Bella's form emerge from the pack.

I watched as she headed over towards her locker, greeting a couple people on the way. Much to my relief she didn't seem upset. Bella opened her locker and began grabbing her books for class.

I took a deep breath calming my nerves.

**Okay here goes nothing.**

I slowly approached her, hiding be hide Bella's locker door, trying to think of what to say. Before I knew it the door shut revealing my presents.

I jumped back a little not expecting to be face to face with Bella so soon. I panicked not sure what to say. Bella just looked at me annoyed as I tried to search my brain on what to say, drawling a blank a relied on my old antics. "Hi." I greeted, giving her my crocked smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes not amused and began to walk away. "Bella talk to me, please!" I called out from be hide. She stopped short turning towards me, looking upset. She marched back, meeting me face to face. "I don't want to talk to you!" She exclaimed harshly.

**It's now or never.**

I raised my hand hesitantly, Showing Bella a sunflower. Bella looked down at it, taken back.

**Now's my chance.**

"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me." I pleaded, holding the flower out to her. Her once soft eyes turned hard. She shook her head in disapproval rejecting my flower. "I thought you were different, you're just like all the other jerks, and a flower, is not going to change that." She snapped leaving me in the hall.

* * *

After Alice's advice failed miserable and the day of hell was finally over, I headed over to my friend's house to hang out and get my mind off things. I could hear music blaring as I walked up the steps to the house.

A crowd of people headed inside. I fiddled with the door knob hesitant to go in. I certainly wasn't in the party mood. After realizing I had no where better to go I sighed turned the knob, letting the music blast outside before going inside.

As much as I wanted to forget the events that happen this afternoon I was curious of my friend's input on the subject. They of course laughed at first thinking I was kidding but when they realized I wasn't messing around they gave their answers. They of course said I just needed to get laid. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

**What was I thinking asking them for advice to beginning with?**

**None of them have ever been in a serious relationship in their life.**

An hour in I gave my goodbyes to my friends, just wanting to be elsewhere. After saying my farewells, I made my way through the crowds, moving towards the front for my departure. I turned the corner with the door in view almost on my way out, when I saw her, Bella.

**Note****: Hope it turned out okay. Review please! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I paced around the living room anxiously, waiting for Jake's arrival. It was only a half an hour ago that I called him, needing a friend. Though I insisted on the phone he didn't need to come over, that his words of encouragement were enough, he ignored my request saying he was on his way.

To be frank, I wasn't so sure I wanted to see him so soon after he hurt me the way he did.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to jump in surprised. I quickly opened the door to be met by Jake. His warm smile turned into a frown as he saw me, clearly noticing my grim expression.

"Hey." I said low, hearing my voice crack. I tried to stay strong, not wanting to break down in front of him. Jake noticed my fragile state as he quickly pulled me into his arms, trying to confront me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, liking the warmth of his touch.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to mentally block out all that happen earlier, clinging to Jake as if he was my very own life size safety blanket. "I'm sorry." I heard Jake whisper against my neck. I wasn't sure was he was apologizing for, if it was for what he did to me or what Edward did to me or both.

"Me too." I replied, slowly decreased my grip on Jake. Shortly after, Jake broke the hug looking into my eyes concerned. "You want to talk about it?" I shook my head no, realizing I really didn't want to talk about it. Jake sighed stressed, bringing me back into his arms.

I stayed in his embrace till I was strong enough to pull away. Once we parted I looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed, not sure what to say to Jake. I felt bad that he came all that way for me and I couldn't even confide to him, trust him with my feelings as I once did.

"I'll stay as long as you need." Jake said genuinely. I looked up to meet his gaze as he continued. "I know I hurt you too but I just want you to know that I am here for you." He stated, rubbing my shoulders soothingly, trying to ease some of the tension that laid there.

I gave him a small smile about to tell him how much I appreciated his friendship when his cell phone suddenly went off pulling me from my thoughts. He sweetly apologized to me before answering it.

I waited patiently as he began talking to the person on the other line. His face lit up as he smiled at something they said before softly replying that he missed them too. It wasn't hard to tell he was talking to his new girl and strangely enough I wasn't the least bit mad, I was actually happy for Jake, glad at least one of us had a happy ending.

Jake ended the call looking back at me for a response. "Don't worry I'll be fine. You should head back before your girlfriend get's upset and takes us hanging out the wrong way." Jake looked somewhat hesitant, unsure how to take my words.

I assured him though I was not mad and that I just didn't want to get him in trouble. He smiled back knowing I didn't take it to heart, say his goodbyes as I headed off to bed.

* * *

I got up from bed reluctant to start the day. I started to think of Edward as I got ready for school. I was going to have to see him again whether I want to or not, it was inevitable.

I was both upset and scared at the thought of seeing Edward again. A part of me didn't want to see him, sadden that he wasn't who I hoped he would be.

Another part of me was afraid that if I saw him again it wouldn't matter what he did because he had me hooked, and that was a scary thought.

I never felt one half of the connection I had with Edward, with Jake. I never felt that way before period.

I took a deep breath before heading inside school. I looked down the hall trying not to let the familiar surroundings get to me. My eyes landed on Edward's locker that was just a few lockers pass mine. I sighed in relief to find that he was not there.

Knowing the coast was clear I headed towards my locker giving a few hi's to a couple of passing classmates along the way.

I went through my locker taking my books out about to go to class when I shut my locker door to be faced with none other than Edward himself. So many feelings ran through me, none which I could speak out loud.

I tried to look annoyed and upset but it was hard to stay mad at him, at least for me it was. My heartbeat sped up at his presence, beating loudly. He slowly smirked at me and for a moment I thought he might have known what his being there did to me.

However his slight hesitation proved otherwise. "Hi." He said putting on his charm. I rolled my eyes at his dumbness, walking away.

**Looking cute is not going to get you anywhere.**

"Bella talk to me, please!" Edward shouted in a strained voice. I stopped in my tracks, shocked by his persistence but annoyed at the same time. I marched back frustrated at his cluelessness as to how much he hurt me.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted trying to get my point across. Suddenly Edward lifted his hand up to reveal a sunflower.

**He got me a flower?**

A part of me melted at this, yet part of me was frustrated he was trying to take the easy way out. He deserved to feel as low as he made me feel.

"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me." He pleaded with sadness in his eyes. "I thought you were different, you're just like all the other jerks, and a flower, is not going to change that." I stated looking down at the flower to him in disgust. I saw all hope vanish from Edward's eyes before I bravely walked away.

* * *

I tried to focus on my work in class but I couldn't concentrate. Edward occupied my mind. The image of Edward looking totally hopeless kept replaying in my head.

Here I was trying to protect my heart and I couldn't help but feel like the villain.

**If only Edward wasn't so good looking. **

**That's not his only good trait, who am I kidding?**

**He's sweet, charming and funny.**

**I need help.**

**Here I am secretly defending the guy who broke my heart.**

**I need to forget about Edward.**

Suddenly I heard someone in class mention something about a party. I smiled to myself.

**The prefect escape.**

* * *

I headed inside not sure what the hell I was doing there in the first place. I mean, I was never the party type, I didn't like to dance in front of people, I didn't drink and it wasn't like I knew anyone there.

I sighed stressed out heading over to the refreshment table going to get a soda, when some guy came up to me. He looked pretty buzzed as he started rambling on to me about something, clearly trying to hit on me.

I wanted nothing to do with him and was trying to make that clear however it was harder than I thought considering I couldn't get a word in. I tried to slowly back away however that plan backfired when I suddenly felt the wall be hide me and noticed the guy move closer towards me, leaving no means of escape.

I wanted to puke as I smelt the pure alcohol on his breath as he went on with his little speech. I silently cursed at my luck.

**This is the last thing I need. **

I looked around me hoping by some chance some outsider would see my discomfort and come to my rescue, when suddenly I spotted Edward across the room. Our eyes contacted for a brief moment before I looked away not wanting to see him.

However, curiosity got the better of me as I quickly looked back in his direction. I was shocked to see an annoyed and somewhat angry Edward heading over.

**This is going to be a long night I can tell.**

**Note****: review please; next chapter will be the last.**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I gasped at the sight of Bella. She was leaning against a wall with some guy hovered over her. The guy looked to be flirting with her as he leaned in closer to her. Bella looked totally distressed trying to find an escape route.

I clenched my fist storming over. Bella caught a glimpse of me however instead of smiling or looking relieved she turned away looking annoyed. I quickly calmed myself not wanting to scare her as I approached. "Bella." She glared at me. "Leave me alone Edward."

Although I could hear the bitterness in her voice I could also see the pleading in her eyes that was telling me she didn't want to be left alone with this guy. I was stuck in a hard place. I could do as she said and leave her stranded or I could rescue her from the creep against her will.

The guy suddenly interrupted my chain of thought taking a hold of Bella's arm causing me to tense up. "You heard her." He stated as he slurred his words. I saw Bella wince in his hold and that was all it took for me to make my decision. I sent him a death look causing him to gulp taking a step back from me.

Without saying a word I grabbed Bella's arm harshly out of his flimsy hold, bringing her with me. After we were a safe distance from the guy Bella struggled against my firm hold clearly still upset. "Hey, let go!"

I felt myself getting upset as well. Here I just saved her from this creep who could have probably done anything he wanted to her and she was completely ungrateful. I clenched my teeth together as I snapped at her. "Not till you talk to me." Bella glared breaking my hold on her arm. "Fine."

I waited till we were both calm before leading her to a vacant room. Bella entered first standing with her arms cross against her chest. "Talk." She ordered. Although I never took orders well there was something exciting about a pissed off Bella.

She stood just a few feet from the bed with a glare on her pretty face. It suddenly occurred to me I didn't want to talk. That was the furthest thing from my mind. Looking at that skirt she was wearing and seeing those full pouty lips of hers, wanting to feel them on mine again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I moved towards her causing her to back up into the bed. She gasped as she ran out of room hitting the bed, falling into a sitting position. "What are you- she began to question but I quickly cut her off kissing her hard on the lips.

I pushed her body down, causing her back to hit the bed as I got on top of her. As soon as I was pressed against her my mouth came back, attacked her mouth.

Bella joined the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. I groaned in the kiss feeling myself getting harder by the minute. I pulled away from Bella, seeing her shocked, desired filled face.

**God she's beautiful.**

The room remained silent, except for over heavy breathing. I gentle moved a strain of her hair that fell in her face. Once done, I moved my eyes to hers in awe. "I love you Bella."

**Wholly shit, I finally said it.**

Judging by Bella's expression, she was just as shock as I was. She blushed as she began to reply. "Edwar- I put a finger against her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything, its okay." She just weakly nodded in response.

Wanting more contact, I kissed her again though sweetly this time, wanting her to feel my love on her lips. Although after a couple of minutes I needed more, causing my kisses to become harsher. I grabbed her legs wrapping them against my waist as I held her closer to me as our mouths played.

We lay like that for what seem like hours as we kissed and admired one another. I wasn't sure what the future had in store but whatever it was I was more than willing to discover it with Bella by my side. My little tease.

**The End!**

**Note****: Yes, this is the end, hope you liked it. I should have a new update for Use somebody up either later today or Tuesday. I also added a new ONE SHOT story called On Friendly Terms, it is a guy on guy/ Edward/Jasper fan fiction, if you interested. ;)**


End file.
